REFLECTIONS
by RMASTERS
Summary: MAGNUM HELPS THE DAUGHTER OF A FORMER TEAM MEMBER FIND HER FATHER


The characters in this story are the property of Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This is for the purpose of entertainment for Magnum Fans.  
  
Hope that you will enjoy number 3 in this series.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM,P.I.  
  
REFLECTIONS  
  
BY  
  
RMASTERS  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
LANGLEY VIRGINIA OCT 10 2000  
  
INT-GENERAL GREENES OFFICE  
  
Buck sat at his desk as the rain beat against the glass, on his desk were the  
  
reports sent by Lieutenant Porter at Pearl Harbor.  
  
A knock on his door, he lifts his eyes.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Yes enter.  
  
The door opens an a atractive Red haired female officer steps inside.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Commander please find yourself a seat.  
  
She walks over to the black chair and sat down, from the gold stripes on her  
  
sleeves she was a Lieutenant Commander.  
  
Several moments pass as Buck puts the papers back in the file folder,   
  
he looks  
  
up.  
  
GENEARAL GREENE: Commander Wells..How would you like to take a little trip to  
  
Hawaii?  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Hawaii Sir...I don't understand.  
  
Buck looks down at the file folder, and looks back at Wells.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I need a replacement for the office in Pearl...I want someone  
  
who can do the job.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Thank you Sir, I'll do my best.  
  
Buck looks down at the desk his face turns a light shade of red.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: No Commander, not you...I need to explain.  
  
Commander Wells now looks at the floor and is disappointed.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I am sending you to Hawaii to get Captain Thomas Magnum and I  
  
want him to take over at Pearl...The problem is he is retired has been for...  
  
four months.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Captain Magnum...I see.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Do you Commander?...Magnum was the best Intelligence Officer  
  
in NIA...I want him back in the Navy. So I am sending you to bring him back  
  
in the Navy.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: When do I leave Sir?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Well I am going to send you in as a Petty Officer, working in  
  
the NIA office...No one will know that your NIA.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Yes Sir.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I'll have your orders and fake records ready by 15:00 tomorrow.  
  
(pause) be packed and ready to go by 22:00, thats when your plane   
  
leaves.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: What if my cover is blown?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Then it happens...One more thing if Magnum don't take the job,  
  
then Commander you will take over.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Yes Sir.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Thats all Commander, have a safe trip and good luck.  
  
COMMANDER WELLS: Thank you sir.  
  
Commander Wells gets up and walks to the door opens it and leaves the office.  
  
Buck leans back against his chair, the ink pen in his hand he tosses on the  
  
desk.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Good luck Commander...Knowing Magnum you'll need it.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE-BEDROOM   
  
The phone is ringing as Magnum trys to wake up to answer it in reaching for it  
  
he knocks it off the stand and on to the floor.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello( in a sleepy voice)  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Are you Thomas Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I'am Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): My name is Kelli MacNab and I would like to talk to  
  
you about finding someone.  
  
MAGNUM: Want me to find someone for you, who?  
  
VOICE( female over phone): I can tell you more if you will see me.  
  
Do you know of a place where we can talk?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I do, what time is it?  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Its almost nine am, and where would you want to meet me?  
  
MAGNUM: Do you know where the King Kamehameha Club is?  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): No but I'll find it.  
  
MAGNUM: How about lunch and we can talk.  
  
VOICE( female over phone): That will be fine Mr. Magnum Lunch, goodbye.  
  
(phone goes dead sound only of dial tone)  
  
Magnum now awake puts the phone receiver back on the phone and sets up on the  
  
edge of the bed. Looks out the window another sunny in Hawaii, as the blue of  
  
the sky matched the blue of the ocean. Walks to the shower turns the water on.  
  
INT HOTEL ROOM KELLI MACNABB  
  
Kelli walks from the phone to the dresser takes out several small letters which  
  
were tied with a red ribbon, she lays them by the stand as not to forget them  
  
when she leaves to meet Magnum. Kelli just turned 30, works as a Secretary in  
  
Detroit, she has light brown hair, blue eyes and is 5 feet 2 inches in height.  
  
Felling nervous she watches the clock so she will be on time for here meeting  
  
she takes a picture out of her purse it is of her father dressed in a the Uniform  
  
of a Chief Petty Officer, tears are on her face as she looks at the picture.  
  
She puts it back in her purse and walks to the door picking up her door key and  
  
the letters, she opens the door and steps out into the hall.  
  
INT HALLWAY HOTEL-ELEVATOR.  
  
The doors open and she steps inside the elevator the doors close.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum walks through the bedroom and into the living room, picks up his car keys  
  
and wallet from the coffee table moving a pizza box from the wallet, wipes the  
  
pizza sause from the wallet and smiles. Walks up the steps to the door, and opens  
  
it shutting it behind him.  
  
EXT-GUEST HOUSE MAINHOUSE GROUNDS RED FERRARI.  
  
Magnum walks from the front porch across the grass to the Ferrari, looks up at  
  
the main house.  
  
(Magnums view wide pan of the estate and Ferrari, Magnum walking the car, and  
  
there is Higgins watching Magnum, as Magnum opens the car door and gets in.)   
  
EXT RED FERRARI-DRIVEWAY-GATE  
  
Magnum starts the engine and drives down the driveway to the front gate for his  
  
meeting with Kelli MacNabb.  
  
EXT MAIN GATE ESTATE-MOUNTAIN ROAD OCEAN HIGHWAY-OCEAN  
  
Magnum reaches the main gate turns left onto the Ocean Highway.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Kelli MacNabb comes in to the club, Rick is standing behind the Bar as she walks  
  
towards him.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: I am suppose to meet Thomas Magnum are you he?  
  
RICK: No mam I am not, I am Rick Wright at your service.(smiles)  
  
Would you like something to drink?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: No, nothing thank you.  
  
RICK: What time was you suppose to meet him?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Oh! I am early not till lunch we have an appointment.  
  
RICK: Yeah, early, so I will find you a table and you can sit while you wait  
  
for Thomas.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you, that will be fine, by the way I am Kelli MacNabb.  
  
RICK: Pleased to meet you that name, I should know that name.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: MacNabb is a common name.  
  
RICK: Your right, I am sorry.  
  
Kelli and Rick walk towards a table by the door where she would have a view of  
  
the ocean, and when Magnum came in she should spot him, not knowing what he  
  
looked like.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you Mr. Wright, I will, I think I wil have something to  
  
drink.  
  
RICK: Sure anything you want.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Something Lite please.  
  
RICK: Be right back.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rick walks back to the Bar and gets a wine cooler that would be something lite,  
  
and this would do. opens it pours it into a glass and takes it back to her, sits  
  
it down on the table in front of her and walks away.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum steps out of his car and walks to the club entrance, he opens the door and  
  
goes inside.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum walks in looking around for the person he was suppose to meet, Rick spots  
  
and points to the table where Kelli MacNabb was sitting.  
  
Magnum turns to his left and walks over to the table.  
  
MAGNUM: Miss MacNabb  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorry I am late.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: No I was early.  
  
MAGNUM: Now you said you wanted me to find someone for you.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes, Mr. Magnun I want you to find my father for me.  
  
MAGNUM: Your father?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Let me start from the begining. My father is John MacNabb, he  
  
was in the Navy during the Vietnam War, and a Chief Petty Officer, here is a  
  
picture of my father taken in 1973.   
  
She opens her purse hands Magnum the picture.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I knew your father Miss MacNabb he was my Boat Captain when we were  
  
running PBR's. When I heard the name I knew I should know it. And Kelli just call  
  
me Thomas ok?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Ok, Thomas, you knew my father then?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I knew him many years ago, we were at the Naval Academy together, you  
  
knew we went there didn't you?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes I did.  
  
MAGNUM: We were in the same graduating class of 1968.   
  
KELLI MACNABB: I know about why he left there and a few months before he was to  
  
receive his commission.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Kelli, he did get his commission after this picture was taken. I  
  
sent the papers in myself, he was part of my team, Rick over there was also in  
  
my team.  
  
Magnum motions for Rick to come over to their table  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas what you need?  
  
MAGNUM: Rick this is JT's daughter you remember JT MacNabb?  
  
RICK: Yes I remember him very well.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick she wants us to find him.  
  
RICK: Kelli tell us about what you know.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Rick, Thomas I only know from some of the letters I have here that  
  
in April 1975, he was in combat, his boat was hit and his men where all killed,  
  
he was sent to Japan, and then sent here to Pearl Harbor, he never came home.  
  
She fights back the tears as she relates the story as she knows it, and hands  
  
Magnum the letters.  
  
MAGNUM: Kelli 1975 was a rough time for us over there, we were split up, I should  
  
say our team was split up, the boat unit was to cover our backs while we made  
  
are exit.  
  
Looks down at the floor.  
  
I always thought he made it home Kelli.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: No Thomas, can you help me?  
  
MAGNUM: Well Kelli its been twenty five years and I need to know what makes you  
  
think he may be here in Hawaii?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: The last letter he wrote said he was going to stay here, because  
  
he couldn't come home half a man. (begins to cry open)  
  
MAGNUM: Ok, let me look around and see what I can find for you.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you, I thought you would help me.(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: How's your mother?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Well she drank herself to death she always felt she was the blame,  
  
and if she hadn't forced Daddy into getting married when they did, he would have  
  
maybe came back to us.  
  
MAGNUM: I am sorry Kelli I knew your mother, it wouldn't have made any difference  
  
she shouldn't have thought that it was her fault.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you again and here is how you can reach me anytime day or  
  
night.  
  
She hands Magnum a card with her name and address on it with written on the back  
  
was the name of the hotel she was staying and the phone number of her room.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure Kelli I'm just glad to help you.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thomas you didn't tell me your fee.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Kelli, there will be no fee for this because, he was one of my team  
  
members.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: I have six thousand dollars and I know Private Investigators have  
  
fees so Ijust put it in the hotel safe.  
  
MAGNUM: Kelli just leave it there.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thank you, I have some other things to do so I will be going back  
  
to my hotel.  
  
She stands up and turns and walks to the front door and leaves the club.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
RICK: I don't know Thomas if this is going to work.  
  
MAGNUM: I know there isn't much to go on here, but we will see what we can do.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the door, and shuts the door behind him.  
  
EXT US NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR MAIN GATE-MARINE GUARD  
  
Magnum turns into the entrance at the main gate at the Naval Base and stops in  
  
the line to get on base.  
  
MARINE GUARD: Captain, good afternoon Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Good afternoon. ( As Magnum was passed on to enter the base.  
  
INT NIA OFFICE BUILDING-LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Lt. Porter was going through the files as she was trying to get reports ready  
  
to be sent out faxed to the Washington Office.  
  
INT LOBBY NIA OFFICE BUILDING  
  
Magnum walks down the hall to the elevator and looks over in the watch standers  
  
office and smiles as he steps on the elevator.  
  
The door opens he steps out and walks down the hall to Lt. Porters office.  
  
INT LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Magnum opens the door and walks in looks around and not seeing her, walks over  
  
to the desk where a 2nd petty officer was reading a report.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuss me but is Lt Porter in today.?  
  
PETTY OFFICER: (Looking up seeing the clip on ID card.)  
  
Yes Sir Captain Magnum she is in her office.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Petty Officer, and take it easy, I am retired.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Yes, Sir but I only see CAPTAIN USN Sir.  
  
  
  
Magnum smiles and walks to the office of Lt Porter, he opens the door and looks  
  
in slowly, what a mess papers and files all over the place, and there standing  
  
at the window looking out down on the street below is Lt. Porter, and in tears.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant is this the way this office should look. (says forcefull)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas you, you just scared the hell out of me.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I know.( smiles)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I need some help gettig this mess cleaned up.  
  
MAGNUM: Looks like you could use some help, wait a minute.  
  
Magnum walks back to the office door opens it and looks in.  
  
MAGNUM: Petty Officer would you please come in here.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Yes Sir Captain  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum walks back over to Lt. Porter, looks down at her and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie Help is on the way.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Captain, Lt.  
  
MAGNUM: Petty officer the Lt can use your assistance in filing some of these  
  
papers, just clean this mess up.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Yes Sir Captain, where do you want me to start?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, I would say just about anyplace would be a good starting point.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: No problem Sir.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: What can I help You with Captain Magnum?  
  
  
  
The Petty officer looks over at Magnum, and picks up a stack of files walking  
  
over to the cabinet  
  
Magnum walked across the room and looked around, his thoughts went back to 1978,  
  
this was his old office as on open drawer were the letters TSM 1978. He smiled.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Jackie its starting to look like and office again.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes it is, I just got covered up, like I told you this job is to  
  
big for me.  
  
MAGNUM: No its not, I will help you get this in order and show you just how to  
  
keep your work load in order.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thats good news, I have to get this in order fast, there is an  
  
inspection due anytime, I don't know when but I know it has to be soon.  
  
MAGNUM: Inspection, why?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I don't know one of two reasons to check the records and the  
  
office or a new CO is coming in.  
  
MAGNUM: What was the code given I maybe able to help you out on that to.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Here's the directive.  
  
She opens the long desk drawer and hands him the sheet and Magnum reads the paper.   
  
MAGNUM: Jackie Your getting a new CO, and we will have to really do some work, it  
  
will look better for your evaluation.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: It is going to take forever to clean this up, a new CO, Thomas  
  
I am done for!  
  
MAGNUM: You won't know its the same office in about two hours, the Petty Officer  
  
has about got you half way there already.  
  
Magnum looks over at the Petty Officer  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Petty Officer come here for a moment please, the Lt. wants to know if  
  
you would like to work in her office as her assistant.  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Yes Sir Captain.   
  
(looks at her name tag)  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Petty Officer Wells how long have you been in this office?  
  
PETTY OFFICER: Three weeks Sir.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: She was assigned here for duty from Norfolk.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes she knows her job Lt. Porter. Been watching her, maybe after we are  
  
finished here we will go to the club Jackie what you say?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Is that a date Captain Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Sorta, why, yes it is Lt. Porter do you accept?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir I do.  
  
MAGNUM: Ask Petty Officer Wells, invite her Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas is there something wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know, have you been watching her at all? She knows more than  
  
what any E-5 would know, just zips right through.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, your right, she does seem to have more knowledge of an NIA  
  
office than a Petty Officer 2nd class would know. So what you have in mind?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats simple KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB tonight.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Petty Officer Wells  
  
PETTY OFFICER WELLS: Yes Mam.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Captain Magnum ask me to invite you for dinner at the King  
  
KAMEHAMEHA Club this evening at 8:PM, will you accept?  
  
PETTY OFFICER WELLS: Yes, sure why not.   
  
JACKIE PORTER: Fine, now we got to hurry don't we.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Jackie I need you run a name for me and any information you  
  
can find on him.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure, if I can, I will look and see, who are you looking for?  
  
MAGNUM: A Chief Petty Officer by the name of John T. MacNabb, left Vietnam in  
  
April 1975, was said to have been sent to Japan and then here at Pearl Harbor  
  
Naval Hospital.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Anything else Thomas, is that all you need?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie his daughter his here, she hasn't seen him since she was a little  
  
girl, he never went home. See Jackie I knew him, and we were over there together.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Why didn't he go home?  
  
MAGNUM: MacNabb was my Boat Captain, he was assigned to my team, if I wasn't with  
  
MacNabb I was in the air with TC, his PBR was hit in action after the team split  
  
up, he was along with other PBR's to act as cover for us, while we pulled out.  
  
Well thats about all of it, except we were together at the Academy, same class.  
  
You read Bucks files so you know everything there is to know.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I will see what I can do for you Thomas, and I hope it will be  
  
good news.  
  
  
  
INT NIA BUILDING PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Magnum walked from Jackie Porters Private office to the outer office, he sets  
  
down on the small couch, Jackie Porter follows she also sits down on the couch,  
  
he shows her the letters and the other information that Kelli MacNabb gave him.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I will read over the letters later tonight and I will have to let  
  
you know what I find.  
  
MAGNUM: That will be fine because I don't know where to look till you run his  
  
name.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I better get back to work and finish getting the office ready for  
  
inspection.  
  
MAGNUM: Watch Wells after I leave, and tonight we will find out more about her.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure Thomas, your on to something aren't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Not really, nothing just a feeling Jackie, just a feeling thats all.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: If you say so, but right now I got to get back to work or there  
  
wont be no tonight.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok see you at the club at 8, I will get out of here, and Jackie thanks.  
  
INT-INA OFFICE-HALLWAY-ELEVATOR-LOBBY-FRONT DOOR.  
  
Magnum walks down the hallway from Porter's office, he stands at the elevator  
  
door waiting for the door to open.  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE): Sarah Wells is a NAVAL INTELLIGENCE OFFICER That I will find  
  
out," but you already know that." So guess I'll just have to confront her with  
  
this tonight at the club.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-NIA OFFICE-NAVAL BASE-STREET-RED FERRARI-MAIN GATE  
  
Magnum walks from the the NIA building to the street and to the parking space  
  
Opens the car door and drives away.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE MARINE GUARD-MAIN ST  
  
The Marine Corporal watchs as Magnum draws close to the gate, he steps out to  
  
meet the Red Ferrari.  
  
MARINE CORPORAL: Good afternoon Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Good day Corporal  
  
Magnun is passed through the gate and he turns left on to the main street which  
  
leads to the coast highway.  
  
EXT COAST HIGHWAY-OCEAN-WINDING PALI ROAD  
  
(Wide view) Magnum drives along the coast highway the Ocean on his right as he  
  
reaches the Mountain Road the twists and turns of the road and the view of the  
  
ocean as he climbs.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE ESTATE  
  
(close Magnum) Magnum stops the car at the gate inters the code the gate opens  
  
and he drives up the drive way to the guesthouse.  
  
EXT GUEST HOUSE-FRONT PORCH  
  
Magnum walks to the guest house from his car, and reachs the porch.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum shuts the front door and walks down the steps to the kitchen, stops  
  
refridgerator opens the door and takes a beer not really wanting it, but after  
  
the hot drive home it was cold.  
  
He walked to the couch set down, looks at the answering machine there were no  
  
new calls left while he was out, which told him they hadn't found his car.  
  
He finished his beer and would shower and change cloths, he would have even  
  
enough time to then be at the club early, first he would call TC.  
  
He reaches for the phone and dials TC's Office phone. It rings and then an  
  
answer.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Good afternoon Island Charters.  
  
MAGNUM: Is TC around?  
  
VOICE (male over phome): Yes, just a moment please.  
  
Magnum takes another swollow of his beer as he waits for TC.  
  
VOICE (male over Phone): Island Charters Mr Calvin speaking.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, Thomas can you meet me at the the club at 8 this evening?  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Sure, but why?  
  
MAGNUM: Something I need to see you about say about 8.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Yeah sure, I'll be there.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
INT JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE NIA BUILDING  
  
It was almost 17:00 (5:PM) she had finished that days paper work and Petty  
  
Officer Wells had just shut the file drawer and locked it.  
  
PETTY OFFICER WELLS: Will that be all for today?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Wells, don't forget Captain Magnum wants you to be at the  
  
King Kamehameha Club at 20:00 (8PM) to reward you for helping me.  
  
PETTY OFFICER WELLS: Yes Mam, I'll be there.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Great I am just about through so we can just leave together.  
  
PETTY OFFICER WELLS: Yes Mam.   
  
Jackie Porter shut her desk drawer and locked it picked up her service hat put  
  
it on and started to leave her office Petty officer Wells was waiting on her in  
  
the outer office, they left the office and shut the door behind them.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
It was just 19:30 (7:30) when Magnum reached the club he would wait now for TC,  
  
Jackie Porter and Petty Officer Wells then he would find out just who Sarah Wells  
  
was, and why she had been sent to Pearl Harbor.  
  
In deep thought hadn't seen Rick walk over and sit down.  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Rick, just thinking about reflections, you know, the image of people,  
  
places, and things, that are in your mind.  
  
RICK: Yeah Thomas I do that all the time, think about the old days.  
  
MAGNUM: This case Rick I don't know.  
  
RICK: Thomas its the girl Kelli, thats her name right? she really wants to find  
  
JT you know.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats part of it, but there is a Petty Officer, well she doesn't seem to  
  
be.  
  
RICK: Your little voice right?  
  
MAGNUM: She is to good to only be just a petty officer, I think she was sent  
  
here for something, I don't know Rick.  
  
RICK: I got some things to do be back.   
  
MAGNUM: Sure, ok Rick later, by the way send me over a beer will you please?  
  
RICK: Sure thing you got it.  
  
Rick walks away and gets Magnum a beer sends it over with one the waiters.   
  
WAITER: Here you go Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks.  
  
The waiter walks back to the bar, Magnum picks the bottle up and takes a drink  
  
and looks at the table then looks at his watch it was just a little till 8, and  
  
where was Jackie Porter?  
  
But after all he was early. Maybe Jackie got to reading the letters that Kelli  
  
had given to him? So he took another drink and looked at his watch again, it was  
  
now past 8PM. Maybe she had to work at the office later. TC would be showing up  
  
at anytime, but he was always late. and never on time.  
  
VOICE: Sorry Thomas I am late.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey TC about time you made it.  
  
TC: So Whats so important?  
  
MAGNUM: JT MacNabb TC, JT MacNabb.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
EXT KiNG KAMEHAMEHA CLUB PARKING LOT  
  
Jackie Porter had parked her car and sit inside watching for Sarah Wells who  
  
pulls in and parks her tan car, she steps out shuts the door, and walks to  
  
Sarah's car.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Hi Sarah, you made it.( smiles )  
  
SARAH WELLS: Yes mam, but I had a little trouble with my hair.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We are not on Base, Sarah and its Jackie.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Sure ok Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Your hair looks fine we better get inside Thomas will be thinking  
  
we forgot about dinner.  
  
Jackie Porter and Sarah Wells walk to the entrance of the club open the door go  
  
in the shuts behind them.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR TABLES   
  
MAGNUM: There they are now.  
  
TC: Yeah its 8:30 Thomas.  
  
Jackie and Sarah walk over to the table by the open doors where TC and Magnum are  
  
sitting.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sorry we are late, time just got by me.  
  
MAGNUM: Good evening Lt Porter and Petty Officer Wells. we were, TC, well we  
  
were talking about the old days.  
  
TC: Won't you ladies please sit down Thomas gets to thinking about the days when  
  
he was NIA and can't get his mind off it.  
  
SARAH WELLS: You were in the NIA Captain?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Miss Wells for a lot of years but I kinda figure you already knew  
  
that.  
  
SARAH WELLS: No, why should I have known that?  
  
MAGNUM: Then you wouldn't mind telling Lt Porter why you are here then?  
  
SARAH WELLS: Captain Magnum I don't have any idea what you are talking about.  
  
MAGNUM: I think you do...your good at your job Sarah but as a second class  
  
petty officer, well you know to much, why did Buck send you out here? Your are  
  
NIA aren't you.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Yes Captain I am NIA I am Lieutenant Commander Sarah Wells, I was  
  
sent out to find you.  
  
MAGNUM: Me! why?....Don't tell me..I already know its Buck Greene.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
SARAH WELLS: Yes, It was a recommendation sent to the Washington Office, by Lt.  
  
Porter, she requested that the Navy bring you back in and you run the NIA office  
  
here.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I can give you the answer and the answer is no. By the way Jackie I  
  
already told you I don't want this job.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I know, but I didn't think they would be sending out someone  
  
this soon.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Well then Captain I will send the report stating that you are not  
  
in the least bit interested, and since that is the case, I will have to take  
  
over.  
  
MAGNUM: You could give the assignment to Lieutenant Porter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I had to go and open my mouth and call the NIA in.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I know.(Smiles) goes with the old saying," be careful for what you ask  
  
for, you just may get it".  
  
SARAH WELLS: I could stay here and get her better adjusted to the workings, or  
  
you Captain could be the instructor.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I was pushed into something I don't have any Idea of what I am  
  
doing, so maybe you can stay on Commander.  
  
SARAH WELLS: For how long?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: At least till I am organized.  
  
SARAH WELLS: General Greene will love this, but you make it a request and see  
  
what happens from there.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander, I'm really sorry I had you picked wrong you just knew to much  
  
and I needed to know.  
  
TC: Yeah I know how that works with Thomas when he gets one of his ideas.(laughs)  
  
MAGNUM: TC, I said I was sorry didn't I?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes you did, and so am I Sarah.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Yes I accept your apology but that just proves that Captain Magnum  
  
still is the best, just to bad he ever left NIA, for the surface force.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: That wasn't my idea, the Navy decided that change for me.  
  
SARAH PORTER: Yes and I have read all the reports on your Naval career, very  
  
impressive.  
  
MAGNUM: How about dinner now, thats why we are all here, right?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT HOTEL KELLI MACNABBS ROOM  
  
Kelli just finished her shower and was putting on her robe walking into the  
  
bedroom, to the dresser picked up her brush and started to brush her hair, she  
  
looked at the radio clock and it was about midnight.  
  
She sit down on the edge of the bed and her thoughts were just how much Magnum  
  
had found out.  
  
(she reaches for the phone and dials the number.)  
  
VOICE (male over Phone): Hello, this is Thomas Magnum, sorry I can't come to the  
  
phone right now but leave a message and I will get back to you.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Mr. Magnum this is Kelli MacNabb, I know that it's late but I  
  
wanted to know if you found anything, please call me.  
  
(a beep and the phone to a dial tone)  
  
She hangs the phone back up, and looks disappointed.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE: Magnum heres the phone ring and stops on Kelli's message, he   
  
picks up the phone and takes the card out of his pocket and dials the number.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Hello.  
  
MAGNUM: Kelli I just got in the door.   
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Have you found anything about my father?  
  
MAGNUM: I will have something Monday, I have somebody looking in some files.  
  
Just as soon as I have something I will call you.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Oh, nothing then right now, I just needed to know.  
  
MAGNUM: I will call you when I have something better.  
  
  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Ok goodby. (the phone goes to the dial tone.)  
  
Magnum hangs his phone up, and turns and walks up the steps to the refridgerator,  
  
opens the door and gets him a beer, takes the lid off and takes a drink, walks  
  
over to the small table and sits down in the chair, sits the bottle on the table  
  
and begins to think back to the last days he was with JT in Nam.  
  
It seemed like it was only yesterday, he takes a drink, and shuts his eyes.  
  
EXT PBR BASE-SOUTH VIETNAM  
  
MAGNUM: Hey John, can I see you over here.  
  
BMC MACNABB: Hey Magnum whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: Well you read this directive.  
  
BMC MACNABB: (To BMC John MacNabb, effective 25 April 1975 you are hereby advanced  
  
to the rank of Lt, as in recommendation by Thomas S. Magnum Lt, USN.) Is This  
  
for real?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Lt. its for real, and you should have had this a while ago.  
  
BMC MACNABB: Well Thomas, I can call you Thomas can't I? This will have to wait  
  
till I get back.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks down at the ground and laughs  
  
MAGNUM: No problem. sorry about the wait to put the bars on, but a few days from  
  
now if you don't have them where they should be, you will be out of uniform.  
  
So when you get back we will have the wetting down party and John wait till Maria  
  
gets the word about your commission.   
  
BMC MACNABB: Thomas I will write her myself and let her know but I got to get out  
  
of here, got a river patrol so I will see you in Saigon.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: John here is and extra set of bars, and John watch your back.  
  
BMC MACNABB: You got that right, my two girls are waiting on me.  
  
Magnum takes another drink of beer, it was in his mind, the last time that he  
  
had seen JT MacNabb, the memory was like it had been yesterday, and not 25 years  
  
ago, still the image of MacNabb's PBR pulling away in formation up the river.  
  
INT NIA OFFICE JACKIE PORTER  
  
Monday morning Jackie Porter went to her computer and turned it on, she waited  
  
till it warmed up, while she waited she got her a cup of coffee.  
  
EXE NIA OFFICE BUILDING PARKING LOT-LOBBY-ELEVATOR   
  
Sarah Wells parked her car and walked up the sidewalk to the door she opens the  
  
door and goes to the inside, she walks down the hall to the elevator,   
  
she waits  
  
for the door to open, when it does she steps on, the elevator door shuts.   
  
INT HALL WAY-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Lt Commander Sarah Wells dressed in her white officers uniform reports for work,  
  
no longer a petty officer as her cover had been blown by Magnum a few days before.  
  
She opens the door of the office, Jackie Porter sitting at the desk working with the  
  
computer.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Good morning Lt. Porter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Good morning, I am looking for some information reguarding this  
  
man.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Lt. John T. MacNabb, USN Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital 12 August  
  
1975. That is a long time ago. This is all you have?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No, these letters.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Letters, may I read them?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure, I have been all through every one, I have found nothing.  
  
But go ahead and you may find something.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Looks like the Navies big computer may be the lead to try next,  
  
since he was injured and would appear to receive veterans pension lets try that.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I didn't think of that, I just got started a few minutes before  
  
you came in, so besides our other work we have this to do.  
  
SARAH WELLS: When you need this?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: What ever you can get for Magnum, will work.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
SARAH WELLS: Captain Magnum right?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, he asked me to do this for him, or its for MacNabb's  
  
daughter.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Captain Magnum, you really have this guy high on your list of  
  
favorites don't you?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Commander Wells, if you read all the reports you would know what  
  
happen here some months back. and .........  
  
SARAH WELLS: I have read the reports, and I know that he closed down your former  
  
CO, and I also think you have something else in mind reguarding Captain Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: This is strickly a professional relationship and nothing more  
  
Commander.  
  
SARAH WELLS: If you say so, but we both know better than that don't we?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Lets get to work, and leave our private lives off base ok.  
  
SARAH WELLS: I am right aren't I?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Lets run his name through VA records and any other records that  
  
we can get access to.  
  
  
  
Jackie Porter picks up her coffee cup, and walks to the outer office to the coffee  
  
pot, she pours her a cup, and thinks yes Sarah was right, she did think alot of  
  
Magnum but it was just a professional relationship, and could be nothing more.  
  
INT SMALL OFFICE  
  
The figure of a man with his back turned standing looking out over the ocean  
  
through his office window. As far out to sea he can just bring into his view the  
  
view of a ship. The phone rings as he walks with a pronounced limp over to the  
  
desk and picks it up.  
  
JOHN MACNABB: MacNabb Investigations.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Mr. MacNabb this is Mr Johnstons office, we were  
  
wondering if you have those background reports we ask you to do for us ready?  
  
JOHN MACNABB: Yes I have them ready, I was going to bring them by your office  
  
today.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Well Mr. MacNabb I will be out your way and if it  
  
would be all the same with you I can pick them up.  
  
JOHN MACNABB: Yes, that will be fine no problem I will be here all day.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Ok then I will tell Mr. Johnston and thank you.  
  
( the phone goes to the dial tone).  
  
MacNabb sits down at his desk, and starts looking over over the reports and then  
  
takes the pad out of the drawer that he writes the bills up on. He then turns his  
  
desktop computer on and then types the entries into the computer.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
MacNabb looks at the wall clock, just past 11 a.m. this was going to be a long  
  
day. He checked his work load for that day he was just about even as work assigned  
  
and work finished. He was now pleased that he went to school to learn computers,  
  
He looks at his desk at a small picture of a little girl, with a big smile with  
  
a front tooth missing. Where is she now he thought? He finished the bill and takes  
  
a paper clip out of the drawer and puts the reports and bill together, puts them  
  
in a file folder closes it and lays it on the desk in front of him.   
  
Reaches for the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket takes one out of the pack   
  
lites it and takes a puff.  
  
The smoke raises and the fan catchs it blowing it out the window.  
  
INT NIA OFFICE BUILDING JACKIE PORTER'S OFFICE  
  
Sarah Wells, begins to download some of the information, it was all his service  
  
record, and the details of his being in the hospital here at Pearl Harbor, it  
  
lists school and training to use the right artificial leg that he wore.  
  
It gave the details of his receiving his commission, and the his being discharged  
  
with a Pension.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Jackie, I have something here that you may want to look at.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Be right there.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Seems that when he left Pearl Harbor he went to Hilo, and well I  
  
have a little more checking to do.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You have a good bit, I will call Magnum, and let him know what  
  
we have this is a starting point.  
  
Jackie Porter picks up the phone and dials Magnums phone number, and on the  
  
third ring a voice answers.  
  
MAGNUM'S VOICE (over phone): Hello.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas this is Jackie, we got something for you.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE (over phone): Whats that?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Stop by the office and I will have that and more, but the last  
  
record shows him (MacNabb) living on the Island of Hilo.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE (over phone): I can do that was going to stop and check with you  
  
today anyway. You did say Hilo?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Hilo, Talk to you later.  
  
  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE (over phone): Thanks Jackie, see you oh in about an hour.  
  
Jackie hangs the phone up, and lays the folder on her desk looks at her watch,  
  
its just past 1pm.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
(Magnums voice): Hilo so he JT went to Hilo, this means that I will have to get  
  
TC to fly over, and for JT he will do it, and in doing so one step closer for  
  
Kelli to be reunited with her father.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
MAIN GATE NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR   
  
Magnum drives up to the main gate, and was passed by the Marine guard, there  
  
was a lot of traffic so he was moved through more quickly than in times before,  
  
now for the information that was waiting for him and see if TC could fly him  
  
over to Hilo.  
  
NIA OFFICE BUILDING PARKING LOT-FRONT DOOR- ELEVATOR  
  
Magnum parks his car, gets out and walks to the front door opens and walks to  
  
the elevator, looks over in the room where the watch standers stood their watch  
  
and smiles.  
  
Magnum steps of the elevator and walks down the hall to Sarah Wells office.  
  
NIA OFFICE LCDR SARAH WELLS  
  
Magnum opens the door and looks around a big change from the last time he was  
  
here. He walks over to the closed door, and knocks.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Enter.  
  
Magnum steps inside the office.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Captain Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: What you have for me?  
  
Jackie was waiting at the desk as Magnum walks over.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Here are the reports so far.  
  
Hands Magnum the folder, he opens it reaches in to shirt pocket takes his glasses  
  
out of his pocket and puts them on.(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: I need them to read with, really!  
  
Magnum begins to read the pages of the report that Jackie and Sarah put together  
  
for him. He looks up and shakes his head with a grin.  
  
MAGNUM: Appears that he is also a computer nut, had a great deal of training  
  
while here in the hospital, and took class's at the college, this interesting,  
  
a course in criminal justice.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes as you can see he was very busy while in the hospital.  
  
MAGNUM: Setting up a new life for himself Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: From the VA, he does get a service connected disability, for his  
  
injuries. His commission as it went into effect just a few days before the combat  
  
listed as the time of his injuries.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I know about this part, I approved his last mission, and didn't see  
  
him again after that.  
  
Jackie Porter looks over the files dated 12 Sept 1975, and finds the entry,  
  
MacNabb Lt. USN, released from hospital, Gave his at U.S. Naval Base Pearl Harbor.  
  
Another page Transfered to Naval Reserve, 11 Nov 1975. No other pages.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Lt. MacNabb was in the Naval Reserve in 1975, so thats something  
  
else, need to contact the man power center and see is status, and when it changed.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Thats it Captain.  
  
Magnum was reading over the pages and found some of the reports that he had signed  
  
off on when he took over the Unit, as he read the last page, that didn't sound  
  
right, the patrol lists six PBRS on the mission that was with MacNabb, but to  
  
his memory there were just four, he then found the operations orders.  
  
On page six, there it was the entry where two were pulled from the mission,  
  
which the original orders were not adjusted, leaving MacNabb's and one other.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Did you find something?  
  
MAGNUM: No not really I was just seeing what went wrong in the action where  
  
MacNabb was hit.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: The look on your face says that you are not very happy with what  
  
you did find.  
  
MAGNUM: Well the operational orders, I haven't seen these in almost twenty five  
  
years, this report shows that MacNabb's boat didn't have any backup. I signed the  
  
orders for six PBR's, I got four, and ended up with just two, MacNabb's and another  
  
to cover one of our exits. So MacNabb didn't have the backup, and should have  
  
never went out. So yes Jackie I am upset.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Are you sure about this?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, real sure, you read the pages, have Sarah Wells read them over to,  
  
because someone high up, messed up by pulling those boats, I signed on for them,  
  
I was then denied support and the end result was, well its in these pages.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure, and what else?  
  
MAGNUM: See if you can find the records for the crew of the other boats that were  
  
assigned to my unit, and who knows may be a job for JAG later.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: So, Thomas here is what we also found we will run a check through  
  
Naval Reserve Man-Power center.  
  
MAGNUM: MacNabb was in the reserves right?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: At least in Nov 1975, yes, when he was discharged.  
  
MAGNUM: Nov 1975, that means he was here at Pearl while I was here at NIA, how's  
  
come I did't run into him being in the same area.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Maybe he didn't know you were here.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I always talked about going back to Tidewater, so he wouldn't have  
  
known. I am going to go and see if I can get a ride with TC to Hilo Jackie so  
  
see you later or call me at the estate.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure Thomas, call you at the estate.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the door, opens it and shuts the door behind him.   
  
EXT ISLAND CHARTER SERVICE OFFICE  
  
Magnum walks to the door, and looks out on the pad to see if TC's chopper was  
  
on the ground.  
  
Magnum walks to the office opens the door it closes behind him.  
  
INT ISLAND CHARTER OFFICE  
  
Magnum walks over to the desk, and waits for the man to get off the phone. The  
  
man looks up at Magnum as he hangs the receiver up.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAN AT DESK: Yes can I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: TC around?  
  
MAN AT DESK: No, had a charter and is due in anytime.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok. I'll wait then. By the way where Chuck?  
  
MAN AT DESK: Chuck, had to go home.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hope it wasn't anything serious.  
  
MAN AT DESK: If TC told me right believe someone died in his family.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: (Nods his head) To Bad.  
  
Magnum hears TC's chopper coming in, walks to the door and watchs it as it lands.  
  
EXT-HELICOPTER CHARTER OFFICE BUILDING  
  
TC steps out of the helicopter and shuts the door has his clip board with his  
  
trip log, walks towards the building.  
  
Magnum meets TC halfway between the chopper and building.  
  
TC: Hey Thomas whats up?  
  
MAGNUM: I need to go to Hilo TC.  
  
TC: Hilo, whats in Hilo?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe JT MacNabb.  
  
TC: JT, sure tell me on the way.  
  
INT HELICOPTER  
  
TC and Magnum had been in the air about half an hour, in the distance was Hilo,  
  
they would land and Magnum do some checking with what information that he had.  
  
TC: Thomas will be on the ground shortly, anything you want me to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Well from the reports he came here, may have set some kinda business up,  
  
so we will check with the police, for a permit.  
  
TC: Lets see that report Thomas.  
  
(Magnum hands him the report and TC begins to read it looks up)  
  
criminal justice, he may be a lawyer or something.  
  
MAGNUM: Could be will have to find out.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT HILO POLICE DEPARTMENT.  
  
Magnum and TC walk to the main desk, a police officer had just closed a file he  
  
had been reading.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Can I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, maybe you can, I am Thomas Magnum, I am a private Investigator,  
  
I'm looking for a man who may be here.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Do you have a name Mr. Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: John T. MacNabb.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: What you want with JT?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats easy he's a friend of mine, we were in Nam together, and his  
  
daugther is wanting to find him.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: That ring, JT had one just like it.  
  
MAGNUM: Had? He should he was my boat captain.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Ok what you need?  
  
MAGNUM: Can you run his name?  
  
POLICE OFFICER: Don't need to see he's also a PI, he had an office a few blocks  
  
from here.  
  
TC: Looks like more of you rubbed off on JT than you even knew. (says laughing)  
  
MAGNUM: Well he was with us while I was in the intelligence unit.  
  
TC: Thats what I ment Thomas.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: You were in the NIA?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I was.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: I was to, worked with the Marine detachment on the Kennedy.  
  
MAGNUM: Well thanks for your help I have to see him, his daughter hasn't seen  
  
him for 27 years.  
  
POLICE OFFICER: He's no longer here Magnum moved to Maui.   
  
MAGNUM: Moved!  
  
Magnum and TC leave the office and start down the steps that lead to the street.  
  
EXT STREET-SIDEWALK  
  
Magnum and TC walk down the street stop.  
  
TC: I already know what you are about to say.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
LAHAINA ISLAND OF MAUI  
  
POLICE BUILDING  
  
Magnum and TC walk out the front door, stop and look down the street.  
  
TC: Three blocks north to Baker Street.  
  
MAGNUM: Boy this guys is rough to track down.  
  
TC: Lets get on with this man its getting late.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know, about 25 years to late.  
  
EXT OFFICE BUILDING  
  
The office of John MacNabb was a small converted house, his office was in the  
  
front, and he lived in the back.  
  
TC: This is the right street number alright.  
  
MAGNUM: Don't look like he's in TC.  
  
TC: Did your try the door?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, its locked. (pause) But I have another Idea.  
  
Magnum takes his wallet out, and the credit card, slips it in between the door  
  
and door frame slides it down it hits the lock slides down and at the same time  
  
Magnum turns the door nob and the door opens.  
  
TC: Man what are you doing, never mind, A credit card Thomas!  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, why whats wrong with that?  
  
TC: I hope he's in a good mood when he finds us in his house. Just didn't think  
  
I would ever see you use a credit card to break in someplace.  
  
INT MACNABBS OFFICE  
  
Magnum and TC are in the small office of John MacNabb, it was basic with a file  
  
cabinet, desk, computer and on the desk the 8x10 picture of Maria and of Kelli  
  
age about 4 years.  
  
MAGNUM: TC, here is a picture of Maria and Kelli, we have the right place.  
  
(pause)  
  
Magnum looks in the top desk drawer, finds MacNabbs Appointment book. He opens  
  
it and turns the pages. shuts the book and looks up.  
  
He's on vacation TC its here in the book won't be back for at least 3 days.  
  
TC: We better lock up and get out of here...Where did he go?  
  
MAGNUM: You worry to much TC, but we better get back I need to call Kelli.  
  
Oh he went to Honolulu, reservations made Royal Hawaiian Hotel.  
  
TC: All this time in the air and he didn't even need to leave home.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah but we didn't know that before we left, did we?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum and TC put everything back the way they found it, and walk to the front  
  
door.  
  
INT HELICOPTER-HELOPORT CHARTER OFFICE  
  
Magnum and TC are in sight of the airport, and TC starts his landing of the  
  
chopper.  
  
TC: Sorry MacNabb wasn't home after the trip all over the islands.  
  
MAGNUM: I know, just think what it's going to do to Kelli.  
  
TC: What are you going to tell the girl?  
  
MAGNUM: The truth, he's on vacation.  
  
TC lands the chopper, Magnum and TC step out to the ground and walk to the Office  
  
building stop.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks TC, I have a phone call to make, talk to you later.  
  
TC: Yeah I know Thomas I already started you a new bill...(laughs)  
  
EXT ESTATE MAINGATE-GUEST HOUSE  
  
Magnum pulls up to the maingate and pushs the code to open the gate, the gates  
  
open and Magnum drives through as the gate closes behind him.  
  
(follow Ferrari from Maingate to guesthouse)  
  
Magnum parks the car and walks to the guesthouse.  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM  
  
Magnum walks down the steps to the kitchen opens the refridgerator, takes out  
  
a beer, closing the door and walks down next 3 steps to the livingroom, and sets  
  
down on the couch, putting the bottle of beer on the coffee table.  
  
Takes the card with Kelli MacNabbs phone number out of his wallet. He reaches for  
  
the phone and dials the number.  
  
It rings and there is no one at home, disappointed hangs the phone up.   
  
The sound of the knock on his door, it opens and the voice.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum I must have been just missing you.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Higgins, I have been pretty busy, I didn't know you were looking  
  
for me.  
  
HIGGINS: I had been on a short vacation, I am back now and it would seem your  
  
involved very deeply with a case, are you not?  
  
MAGNUM: Vacation! I didn't know you left. And yes I am working on a case, someone  
  
from the past I have been looking for.  
  
HIGGINS: Can I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins, right now everything that can be done is being done.  
  
HIGGINS: Oh! (sounds hurt) (pause) I see, very well if you do need my assistance  
  
I am available.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins I appreciate your offer.  
  
Higgins wallks up the steps to the front door and looks down to the living room at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: By the way Magnum, I haven't heard from John Lee in some time.  
  
MAGNUM: You haven't? Maybe the new owners are happy the way things are going, and  
  
feel no need to bother you Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, maybe your right, goodnight Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Goodnight Higgins.  
  
Higgins opens the door and it shuts behind him. Magnum looking back at the phone.  
  
Growing restless Magnum finished his beer, and gets up, walks up the steps to the  
  
door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT SANDY BEACH-SUN SETTING-OCEAN  
  
Magnum walks from the guesthouse to the beach.  
  
(Magnums Voice)  
  
This was my favorite time of the day, just when the sun was getting ready to set.  
  
The view of the Ocean at this spot on the beach was mine.  
  
In my mind this picture or image of this place made me homesick after I had left  
  
in May of 1988. I did want to come back again, " But you already know that".  
  
(Smiles)  
  
(WIDE VIEW MAGNUM)  
  
Walking along the waters edge with the waves that brake on the waters edge with  
  
the waves rolling into the same path that Magnum was walking.   
  
INT HOTEL HALLWAY-KELLI MACNABBS ROOM  
  
Kelli MacNabb open the door to her hotel room she has several bags, as she had  
  
been shopping. She smiles as she one by one looks at what she had bought on her  
  
trip to the stores.  
  
She doesn't know if Magnum tried to call today, and started to pick the phone up.  
  
When there was a knock on the door. She walks to the door and opens it.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi, thought I would drop in and say hello.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Why Mr. Magnum!(surprised) Ah..won't you come in.(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: Sure, tried to call you early today, and I see why you didn't answer.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes, I was shopping, and your stores have just about everything.  
  
MAGNUM: Kelli, I found your father, or at least his office.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thats great! when can I see him?  
  
MAGNUM: He's on vacation Kelli.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Vacation, I see. (let down tears well up)  
  
MAGNUM: Ah geeze don't do that...He's here in Honolulu. How long can you stay  
  
away from your job?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Well I can stay as long as I want see, I called them today, and  
  
told them I wasn't going to come back, and really I am not, I am staying.  
  
MAGNUM: You quit your job?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes I did. (pleased)  
  
MAGNUM: How about dinner have you remembered to eat?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes to dinner, and yes I did forget about eating, where would  
  
you suggest dinner?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, The King Kamehameha Club.   
  
KELLI MACNABB: Let me take a shower first.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure.   
  
Kelli walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, taking the cloths with  
  
her she was going to ware, Magnum looks towards the bathroom door as he hears the  
  
water from the shower running. He his watch, she had been in there a half an hour.  
  
Magnum picks up a letter that Kelli brought with her. He reads it and folds it  
  
back up puts it in the envelope and puts it back. Just in time as Kelli comes out,  
  
she put on a yellow dress that matched her blue eyes and dark hair.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Well I am ready.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I can see that( looking at Kelli ) Then lets go.  
  
Kelli picks up her purse and door key, smiles and opens the door Magnum follows  
  
behind and the door shuts.  
  
INT HOTEL HALLWAY-ELEVATOR-LOBBY  
  
Kelli and Magnum walk down the hallway to the elevator, they wait till the door  
  
opens, when it does Kelli steps on Magnum follows and pushed the button for the  
  
1st floor, as the door closed.  
  
The door opens in the lobby and Kelli and Magnum step off and walk to the front  
  
door to where Magnum the Ferrari was parked.  
  
EXT SIDEWALK-FERRARI  
  
Magnum opens the passenger door for Kelli and she gets in and sits down, Magnum  
  
shuts the door, and walks around the back of car opens the drivers door gets in  
  
and starts the engine pulls out into the line of traffic and drives away.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-PARKING LOT-DUSK  
  
Magnum turns the car into an empty place turns the key off. Opens the door walks  
  
around to open the door for Kelli.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hope you don't mind but this place is my favorite.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thats ok with me this is where one of my Fathers friends owns right?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, a friend, but he just is the manager here. Shall we go in?  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Kelli and Magnum walk to the table by the open doors where Magnum likes the view  
  
of the ocean. They walk to the table and Kelli sits down, Magnum pulls out a  
  
chair and looks in the direction of the bar, Rick looks to see who came in, he   
  
walks over.  
  
RICK: Hey, Thomas, Miss MacNabb.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Please Rick, Kelli, call me Kelli.  
  
RICK: Sure, I am sorry Kelli it is.  
  
MAGNUM: Well, Rick I promised Kelli dinner and what you have?  
  
RICK: Thomas, I will set you and Kelli with the best in the house and it is on  
  
the house.  
  
MAGNUM: Gee, thats nice of you Rick.  
  
RICK: What would you like to drink?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: White wine, for me please.  
  
RICK: Sure, and you Thomas? (pause) Never mind I already know.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rick walks back to the bar and gives the order to the kitchen he brings the  
  
white wine that Kelli ordered only a full bottle and Magnum's beer.   
  
Takes a glass and pours a glass of wine for Kelli.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thanks Rick, I think I really going to like it here in Hawaii.  
  
RICK: Your staying here?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Rick Kelli has decided to stay.  
  
RICK: (sits down) Thats great Kelli.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: I have been here just for a few days, and I can see why my  
  
father didn't want to leave here.  
  
MAGNUM: Hawaii does have have that effect.  
  
RICK: Well excuse me I have work to do and I'm glad you are staying.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thanks Rick.(smiles)  
  
Rick walks back to the bar, says something to the bartender and walks to his  
  
office.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: So Thomas when can I see my father?  
  
MAGNUM: Kelli, I tried to call you and tell you that he is on vacation, and I  
  
will go back in a few days and tell him you are here.  
  
(pause)  
  
He's here on Oahu, but it may be better this way, for me to talk to him first.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: What ever you think is the best way.  
  
MAGNUM: Its been 27 years Kelli so a few more days won't hurt, besides our dinner  
  
is here.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes your right, on both counts.  
  
INT FERRARI-PARKING LOT HOTEL-SIDEWALK LOBBY  
  
Magnum and Kelli pulled in the parking lot and parked the Ferrari. he got out  
  
of the car walked around to Kelli's side open the door, she steps out, they are  
  
talking as they walk to the hotel.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thanks Thomas for a great evening.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, it was a nice evening it was the company I was with.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes that was what I ment.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I have you home safe.  
  
They walk through the lobby to the elevator.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT HOTEL ELEVATOR-KELLI MACNABBS ROOM  
  
They step off the elevator and walk to Kelli's room, she takes her door key out  
  
and turns the lock, she opens the door and steps inside.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Want to come in?  
  
MAGNUM: No, not tonight, I have to be at the Naval Base early, have some paper  
  
work to look over. So I better get out of here.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Thanks again for a very nice evening, I did really enjoy it. So  
  
goodnight then Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Goodnight.  
  
Kelli MacNabb shuts the door and Magnum walks back to the elevator. he pushed  
  
the down buttom and waits for it to come to the floor he is on. The doors open  
  
and Magnum steps on, the doors close.  
  
INT HOTEL ELEVATOR LOBBY FRONT DOOR  
  
The doors on the elevator open, Magnum steps of and walks through the lobby to  
  
the front door, he opens the door and the door closes behind him.  
  
EXT HOTEL-SIDEWALK-RED FERRARI   
  
Magnum walks out of the Hotel to the sidewalk and down the street to where the  
  
the car was parked, It was a pleasant night with a slight breeze. He walked to  
  
his car opens the door gets in and drives away.  
  
EXT MAINGATE ESTATE  
  
Magnum turns into the drive way, and opens the gate, he moves his car through  
  
the gate and the gate shuts behind him, as the car moves out of sight.  
  
EXT GUESTHOUSE FRONT PORCH   
  
The Ferrari pulls into the parking spot beside the guest house, Magnum gets out  
  
and walks to the front porch, and the front door, turns the nob and steps inside  
  
shutting the door behind him.   
  
INT GUESTHOUSE LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM  
  
Magnum walks down the steps to the living room walks over to the couch and looks  
  
at the answering machine there were no new messages left while he had been out.  
  
He takes his shirt off and lays it on the back of the couch. He looks at his  
  
watch it was almost 3am, boy the evening did go by fast, and he now knew why  
  
he was tired. He turned the TV on and the lights out, and laid back on the couch.   
  
INT NAVAL BASE NIA BUILDING JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Jackie Porter looked at her watch it was almost 11 am, no Magnum he said he would  
  
be in that morning but she knew he was going to Hilo, so he may not have got back  
  
like he planned. She would wait and call later at the estate.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Here are the reports from the Manpower Center, which show that Lt.  
  
MacNabb was only in the Reserves till his pension was approved.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I was really looking to get more but that will have to do, thanks  
  
Sarah.  
  
SARAH WELLS: Just maybe Captain Magnum found out something yesterday.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Maybe so, maybe so.  
  
Sarah Wells walked back to her desk and started looking over the requests for  
  
informaton in reference to John MacNabb.  
  
Jackie Porter re-read the letters that Magnum had given her, there wasn't that  
  
much information in the letters she put them as they had been given her, tied  
  
them with the ribbon, and laid them in her top desk drawer, when Magnum came in,  
  
she would give them back to him.  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-SHOWER-DAY  
  
Magnum trys to wake up, he falls back to sleep, and the sound of the phone brings  
  
him out of a deep sleep, just as he touched the phone it stopped ringing, he looks  
  
at his watch, it was after 1pm. He had slept later than he had wanted.   
  
He gets up, and walks to the bedroom, and steps into the shower, the sound of the   
  
shower is heard through the the bedroom door.  
  
EXT PALI ROAD-OCEAN HIGHWAY   
  
(wide view) Magnum in the Ferrari drives down the mountain road following the  
  
mountains curves leading to the Ocean Highway.  
  
Once on the Ocean Highway Magnum kicks it down the first time he wants to see  
  
just what she would do, after all it had been twelve years.  
  
INT-FERRARI  
  
Close on speedometer-was sitting on 60, then moves to 70, pass's 80, then 90  
  
miles per hour, it was just a streak as it hits 95, Magnum lets off knowing that  
  
it can do more than indicated he had only used just a quarter of the accelerator.  
  
(smiles at the feat.)  
  
70. EXT NAVAL BASE MAIN GATE-MARINE GUARD  
  
Magnum slows to make the turn into the line of traffic that was going on the  
  
Naval Base, he was fourth in the line, as the cars in front of him moved through  
  
the gate, now it was Magnum's turn to enter the base.  
  
MARINES POINT OF VIEW  
  
Red Ferrari one passenger Magnum, sticker on left bottom corner of Windsheld,  
  
CAPTAIN USN shows darker than the other print. The guard stops Magnum.  
  
MARINE GUARD: Good Afternoon Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Corporal, Good afternoon.  
  
MARINE GUARD: Nice set of wheels Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks, I really like it.  
  
MARINE GUARD: Yes sir, don't look to bad for its age, you can go ahead sir.  
  
Magnum puts the car in first gear and pulls away with a short track of rubber  
  
burnt off the rear tires.  
  
(Magnum voice) Not bad for its age, guess that showed that kid)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-PARKING LOT-NIA BUILDING  
  
Magnum pulls into the parking lot in front of the NIA Building shuts the car off  
  
and gets out, walks to the front door of the NIA building.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-LOBBY-ELEVATOR-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Magnum walks from the front door through the lobby to the elevator, the door was  
  
open as he arrived he steps on and the door closes. The elevator light out side  
  
shows it going to the third floor, where it stops. The doors open, Magnum steps  
  
off, walks down the hallway to Jackie Porters office.  
  
Opens the door and walks in, looks around and spots Sarah Wells working on reports  
  
and three file folders laying in front of her she doesn't notice Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Your working to hard Commander.(smiles)  
  
SARAH WELLS: Captain Magnum, yes sir, I mean...  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I know what you ment, is Lieutenant Porter in her office?  
  
SARAH WELLS: Yes she is, she has been waiting on you sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Please call me Thomas or Magnum, you keep forgetting, I am retired.  
  
SARAH WELLS: I know that, but its still hard to get use to calling a person who  
  
has held the rank of Captain, not Captain and the with proper respect that that  
  
rank should have.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, but try to remember Thomas or Magnum.  
  
SARAH WELLS: I will try, sir, Thomas( smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: See thats better, now I will leave you to your work since I have  
  
completely degraded the rank of Captain. (pleased walks away)  
  
INT NIA OFFICE BUILDING PORTERS OFFICE  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Jackie.  
  
She looks up from the computer and lays her pencil down.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas here is what we have.  
  
Hands him the afternoons work from yesterday and what was done so far this  
  
afternoon.  
  
MAGNUM: Really not to much, I did find his office yesterday, but he's on a  
  
five day vacation.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Here is the information about your unit and, Thomas your not going  
  
to like it.  
  
MAGNUM: I kinda figured this was Buck Greene's work.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Like I said you weren't going to like it, Buck can't take all the  
  
blame for this either.  
  
MAGNUM: You really don't know what I am feeling right now, and maybe its better  
  
you don't. (upset)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: The report states he contermanded the order, states that the unit  
  
was not in any potential danger as the sector was clear, given the 18 April 1975  
  
intelligence reports, signed by Commander Holden.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I know what that report says, and its more than 25 years old and that  
  
is over, the war that is but that report, that report doesn't say that Greene  
  
wasn't even in Vietnam that period, he was on R&R in Japan.   
  
JACKIE PORTER: Lets me get this straight, he was on R & R in Japan, and he left  
  
Commander Holden in command.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, and you see by that, the orders had to be changed with the consent  
  
of the aid to Greene, so the aid just signed Greene's name to it, and sent it on.  
  
(pause) Find what you can get me on that name Jackie.  
  
Magnum puts the papers in the folder, and puts them on Jackie Porter's desk.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum in thought.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sorry Thomas, I am real sorry.  
  
MAGNUM: Don't be, this is something to do with a time that you were not directly  
  
part of. So its not you that needs to be sorry. But tell that to JT because if  
  
he would have had the support from those other two boats, he wouldn't have been  
  
shot up, and his crew lost. yes I am mad as hell, find out what you can I need it  
  
yesterday.  
  
Jackie walks away to the window, she looks out and turns back to Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I'll find out what I can.  
  
MAGNUM: I am sorry I jumped all over you about it.   
  
JACKIE PORTER: Its alright Thomas, I am glad you found out now you can help JT.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Rick is setting at a table with the club books and a box is sitting in front of  
  
him, papers on the table and a calculator a cigarette is burning in the ash tray.  
  
as Magnum walks over to the table.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey Rick.  
  
RICK: Hey Thomas really busy you know, these monthly reports.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, you know that what happen to TC MacNabb before we pulled out, it  
  
shouldn't have happen.  
  
RICK: Thats a long time ago Thomas, why now?  
  
MAGNUM: Rick, JT was handed to Charlie, and I just found out from the report I  
  
had someone get for me, and I didn't like what I read.  
  
RICK: I can see that Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: I want you and TC to go with me to see JT, it just may help.  
  
RICK: Sure, I will call TC and we can fly out, when?  
  
MAGNUM: Call TC tell him we are on our way out, and we need his chopper, tell  
  
him why.  
  
RICK: Done, Thomas.  
  
Rick gets up and walks accross the room to the telephone picks it up and dials  
  
TC's number at the Charter Service.  
  
VOICE( male over phone)  
  
Island charter service.  
  
RICK: This is Rick Wright is TC around?  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Just a minute (pause)  
  
TC(over phone): Hey Rick whats happening?  
  
RICK: Magnum and me are on our way out there we need the chopper.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I have to call Kelli MacNabb Rick.  
  
Magnum dials the phone number, and lets it ring, there is no answer.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick I'll meet me out at the Heloport, I'm going to go pick up Kelli.  
  
RICK: Sure see you out there.  
  
Magnum walks to the door and leaves, as the door shuts behind him.  
  
INT HOTEL HALLWAY KELLI MACNABB'S ROOM  
  
Kelli was watching the TV when she hears a knock on the door, she gets up walks  
  
to the door opens it into the face of Thomas.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Kelli looks surprised  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Kelli, you got a minute?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Sure come in Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: I, we don't have time, its time to go meet your father.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Now Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I have a helicopter waiting for us right now, and TC don't wait to  
  
long.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Just take me a minute to get ready.  
  
She walks over to her dresser takes out a pair of blue slacks and I white short  
  
sleeve shirt. she goes into the bathroom and changes.  
  
Comes back out to the livingroom.  
  
MAGNUM: That didn't take long.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: I have waited a long time for this day to come.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, I already knew that Kelli.  
  
EXT HELLOPORT-ISLAND CHARTERS CHOPPER  
  
Magnum and Kelli MacNabb walk towards Rick and TC, Rick and TC were waiting by  
  
the Chopper. This was the big six Passenger. TC had just traded one of the older  
  
ones for this new model.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey TC, Rick, ah..Kelli is ready to see her father.  
  
TC: Did you tell JT we were on our way?  
  
MAGNUM: No!  
  
TC: Then this will be a surprise won't it?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh yeah a big one, lets go TC and get this settled today.  
  
Magnum, Kelli, Rick and TC board the chopper, as it lifts off and turns and moves  
  
in the direction of Maui. (Out over the Ocean and it is out of sight.)  
  
INT CHOPPER  
  
The View from the air was awesome for Kelli who had never been in a helicoptor  
  
before, and she was excited as TC flew about 150 feet above the water as the  
  
blades turned the swish of blades made ripples on the water as it flew over, in  
  
view now was Lahaina, island of Maui.  
  
EXE HELOPORT - LAHAINA  
  
TC made his approach and landed the chopper, sitting it down as if he was landing  
  
on top of eggs, so light to the touch of the feet sitting down on the pad. The  
  
doors open Magnum and Kelli step down and Rick gets out TC is shutting down the  
  
switchs of the engine and wants the rotor blades stop he steps out and joins Rick  
  
Magnum, and Kelli.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
RICK: Now what Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: See if we can get a car.  
  
RICK: I can take care of that got to make a phone call.  
  
Rick walks off in the direction of the phones, he dials a number and they watch  
  
as he talks, smiles and hangs the phone up. Walks back to the group.  
  
RICK: We have a car will be here shortly.  
  
Half an hour passed and a large white car turns in and drives up followed by a  
  
black sedan. they both stop the driver of the Black sedan walks over to Rick,  
  
and hands Rick a small sheet of paper, Rick takes his pen out and signs the  
  
paper.  
  
EXT-WHITE SEDAN-HELO-PORT MAIN STREET-MACNABBS OFFICE  
  
RICK: Well here's our ride, so where we going?  
  
MAGNUM: About two blocks from here Rick.  
  
RICK: Then lets get going.  
  
They get in the car Rick and TC in the front seat, Magnum and Kelli get in the  
  
back seat. Rick puts the car in gear the drive to the main interance turn right  
  
onto the main street.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Rick we are just about there so look for a place to get parked.  
  
RICK: How about here Thomas?   
  
MAGNUM: Any place you can get in now Rick will work.  
  
Rick pulls the car over and stops Magnum looks out the window this is perfect  
  
right here because two doors up is the office.  
  
RICK: What now Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: We wait Rick we wait.  
  
TC: How long, the day is going to leave us?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe not to much longer.  
  
A man walks slowly up the street and stops in front of the office, takes some  
  
keys out and unlocks the front door.  
  
RICK: Is that JT MacNabb Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: Could be hes the right height, and a lump.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Is that my father?  
  
MAGNUM: Wait here, TC lets go find out.  
  
TC: Lets do it Thomas.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum and TC walk up the street to the office of JT MacNabb they look in with  
  
the form of a man moving around in the office.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok TC lets talk to him.  
  
INT MACNABBS OFFICE  
  
Magnum and TC open the door and walk in, the man looks up with out saying a word  
  
as he looks at Magnum, and strains to try and remember the tall man that was now  
  
standing before him.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello JT.  
  
THE MAN: Yes I am JT MacNabb.  
  
JT MacNabb looks at Magnum and at Rick, the over at TC.  
  
JT MACNABB: Don't I know you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I am Thomas Magnum, we knew each other a long time ago, in a very  
  
different time and place.  
  
JT MACNABB: Yes, I do remember you, what are you doing here?  
  
MAGNUM: Well I brought someone with me to see you.  
  
JT MACNABB: Who may that be?  
  
TC: Be right back JT.  
  
TC walks to the door opens and we see him through the window walking back in the  
  
direction of the car.  
  
MAGNUM: So what have you been doing?  
  
JT MACNABB: I have been a Private Investigator for the past 20 years, mainly  
  
insurance, run background checks. Some for the Navy at Pearl Harbor for their  
  
hiring of civilian employees.  
  
MAGNUM: Sounds interesting.  
  
JT MACNABB: What about you Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Thats easy JT Navy, just retired.  
  
JT MACNABB: Just retired? and now what are you doing?   
  
MAGNUM: I got my ticket back.  
  
JT walks over to the file cabinet, opens the top drawer and takes out two file  
  
folders walks back over and lays them on the desk in front of Magnum.  
  
JT MACNABB: Yes Thomas I know, here are clippings from 15 years ago, some of the  
  
case's you worked on up till May 1988, then you stopped, now I know why.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats right....I went back in the Navy.  
  
(pause)  
  
Why didn't you go home when it was over?  
  
JT MACNABB: I guess I couldn't face Maria, and our little girl, and my men, the  
  
guys that died that day the same time my boat was shot to hell.   
  
MAGNUM: I know JT that you were left with your back to the wall, you didn't have  
  
any support, I ordered extra boats on that mission there were suppose to be six,  
  
and how it got down to just yours and the other PBR, I don't know.  
  
JT MACNABB: I don't know but we were expendable weren't we?  
  
MAGNUM: Someone screwed up JT, and I am working on who that was, as we speak.  
  
JT MACNABB: Like you said that was 25 years ago, you ask why I never went home,  
  
well I can show you better than I can tell you.  
  
( MacNabb pulls up his right pant leg, showing Magnum the leg, it was artificial)  
  
MAGNUM: I didn't know about that John.  
  
JT MACNABB: That was why Thomas, I couldn't go home, not like this.  
  
MAGNUM: So you ran away then?   
  
MacNabb looks around at Rick and then back to Magnum, nods his head yes.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
JT MACNABB: Yes, I guess you could say that.  
  
MAGNUM: No JT, someone else maybe, or could may have ran, but not John T. MacNabb.  
  
JT MACNABB: That day we were hit, I was happy I had finally got my bars back, you  
  
know you pushed for me, and I was part of your team, I felt good that I had made  
  
it back all the way.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I remember the last thing I said when you pulled out was watch your  
  
back, and we would have a wetting down party for you when we got together.  
  
JT MACNABB: Well I got a wetting down party, half of me was blown away with my  
  
boat.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know that John, but like I said I have brought with me someone  
  
who wants to see you.  
  
JT MACNABB: Who might that be?  
  
MAGNUM: You will find out just as soon as TC gets back.  
  
EXT- WHITE SEDAN-STREET-MACNABBS OFFICE  
  
Rick, TC and Kelli walk up the street to JT MacNabbs office she walks slower  
  
than TC and Rick, she looks at the building.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Rick, TC, I don't know if I can do this.  
  
RICK: It's ok Kelli, you made it this far the next step is the easiest.  
  
Kelli stands in front of the window and looks in, she sees Magnum and JT MacNabb  
  
and reaches for the door, Rick opens the door and she goes in first, followed by  
  
Rick and then TC.  
  
INT-MACNABBS OFFICE  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Hello Daddy.  
  
There was no sound, they stood and looked at each other a man that hadn't seen  
  
his daughter in over 25 years. As he looked at her his eyes filled with tears.   
  
JT MACNABB: Hello Kelli, come here.  
  
Kelli walks across the room to JT, he takes her in his arms they both are crying.  
  
TC: I think I will wait outside, I will come back in later.( tears falling down  
  
his face.)  
  
RICK: Me to TC wait up.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: No don't either of you go please stay.  
  
TC: We will be outside, you and your father have alot of catching up to do,  
  
don't you?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes we do, but your are all part of this.  
  
MAGNUM: We know that but you and your father need some time together.  
  
JT MACNABB: Kelli's right, come in to the other room I will lock up and we will  
  
have us a good time. Come on Rick, TC, Thomas please.  
  
RICK: Ok JT, what ever you say.  
  
TC: Never mind the door I just locked it.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT LIVING ROOM BEHIND OFFICE  
  
They all walk to the door leading into the living room, Magnum looked around,  
  
on the desk in the corner was the team picture Magnum walked over to it as   
  
Rick and TC found them a chair to sit down, Kelli was arm and arm with her   
  
father.  
  
Magnum looks at the picture and it took him back to that time.  
  
JT MACNABB: Kelli why didn't your mother come to?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: She died a few months ago Daddy.  
  
JT MACNABB: What Happen?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: It isn't easy to say, Daddy.  
  
JT MACNABB: Just say it Kelli.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: She drank herself to death.  
  
JT MACNABB: I did that to her Kelli?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: No..she blamed herself for your not coming home, she felt it was  
  
all her fault, she said if you and she hadn't married you before you were to  
  
graduate with your class. (pause) This would have never happen.  
  
JT MACNABB: She told you that Kelli?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes when she got drunk, she was wild and said crazy things, I  
  
don't know but yes she blamed herself. She said while you were in Virginia was  
  
the happiest days, when you left for Vietnam she knew or felt something was   
  
going to happen, and it did Daddy.  
  
JT MACNABB: What else did she talk about?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Well the picture of you in your chiefs uniform, she said when you  
  
came home, that you finally got back what she made you lose, I guess she ment  
  
your bars.  
  
JT MACNABB: Thanks to Magnum I got them back.  
  
MAGNUM: No JT, you got them back yourself, I just dotted all the I's and crossed  
  
all the T's that were needed.  
  
JT MACNABB: Well as a former class mate you pulled the right strings didn't you?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe JT I did.(smiles)  
  
(pause) By the way Kelli said she's going to stay here JT.  
  
JT MACNABB: You staying Kelli?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Yes going to start looking for a new job.  
  
JT MACNABB: Thats great, hope your not going to stay here?  
  
KELLI MACNABB: And just why not?  
  
JT MACNABB: I guess maybe because I open a new office in Magnums neighborhood  
  
and just sold this place, thats why I was on vacation. Tied up all the ends and  
  
signed all the papers.  
  
RICK: Why don't you and Thomas just go into business together JT?  
  
JT MACNABB: Thats not a bad Idea Rick, what you say to that Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't know JT, I just retired and I am trying to get use to taking  
  
it a bit easy.  
  
TC: Thats a good Idea Thomas, you and JT going into business together that way  
  
Rick and me, well we will know where your at, and save me a lot of time in the  
  
air not to say the least fuel.  
  
MAGNUM: TC that wasn't fair, you know I always pay you for your time and fuel.  
  
TC: Really Thomas, when?  
  
MAGNUM: I'm thinking TC.  
  
EXT HELO-PORT CHOPPER  
  
TC walked to the chopper and checked it out for the flight back, Rick waited to  
  
turn the white sedan in to the agency he rented it from. Magnum was saying goodby  
  
to JT.  
  
MAGNUM: So JT once you get moved let me know.  
  
  
  
JT MACNABB: It will be in a few days, and in the meantime take care of Kelli  
  
for me.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure JT, that will be an easy job, she pretty much takes care of herself.  
  
JT MACNABB: Kelli I will be over in a few days I have the packing almost ready  
  
to get started and it won't take long.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Wish you would let me stay and help you here.  
  
JT MACNABB: No, you and Thomas start setting the office up I gave the keys to  
  
Thomas so its up to him.  
  
TC: You mean up to TC and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: No, hey guys I will help( smiles)  
  
TC: Look JT we got to go now if we want to get back before dark and we are going  
  
to be pushing it as it is.  
  
JT MACNABB: Better go then TC.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
TC opens the door on his side of the chopper and gets in Rick walks over to JT.  
  
RICK: Take care JT, been great.  
  
JT MACNABB: Thanks Rick for bringing my little girl home.  
  
  
  
RICK: It wasn't me JT, it was Thomas I just came to see you.(laughs)  
  
JT MACNABB: Thanks anyway Rick.  
  
Looks at Magnum.  
  
JT MACNABB: Thomas how can I ever thank you?  
  
MAGNUM: See you in a few days John.  
  
Magnum shakes hands and walks to the chopper and waits on Kelli to say goodby.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Here's my phone number at the hotel till we get settled at the  
  
new place call me anytime ok?  
  
JT MACNABB: You bet, but right now they got to get this bird in the air its going  
  
to be dark so best get out of here.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Bye Dadday.  
  
Magnum takes her hand to help her into the chopper, he shuts the door and looks  
  
at JT, turns and walks around to the other side opens the door as we see him sit  
  
down and shut the door.  
  
EXT HELO-PORT CHOPPER  
  
The chopper raises up off the ground and turns slowly and moves in the direction of  
  
the ocean, it then makes a turn to the left to fly over where they had taken off  
  
from, as JT MacNabb watches.  
  
INT HELICOPTER  
  
Kelli looks down at her father on the ground as she sees him wave as they pass over  
  
and he starts to look smaller as they move away from the heloport.  
  
EXT HOTEL-FRONT DOOR  
  
Magnum walks along the street to the front door taking Kelli back to her room.  
  
He opens the door and she goes in first and he follows the door closes behind them.  
  
INT HOTEL-LOBBY-ELEVATOR   
  
They walk from the front door though the lobby yo the elevator, the doors are  
  
closed and they have to wait both looking at the doors. Soon the doors open  
  
Magnum and Kelli step on, they close.  
  
INT HOTEL-ELEVATOR-KELLI'S ROOM  
  
The elevator doors open and Kelli steps off and Magnum follows, they walk down  
  
the hall to Kelli's room, she takes out her key and unlocks the door, opens it  
  
and steps inside.  
  
KELLI MACNABB: Want to come in?  
  
MAGNUM: It's late Kelli...I better get going.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE BEDROOM.   
  
The phone rings and Magnum reaches for it knocking it off the night stand, he  
  
leans over the side of the bed and picks it off the floor.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): Thomas, Jackie, I got the name for you that you  
  
wanted.  
  
MAGNUM: Name, what name ?  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): The officer that acted on the orders that caused  
  
the loss of MacNabbs boat and crew.  
  
MAGNUM: That was pretty fast getting that.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): You won't believe it?  
  
MAGNUM: And whys that?  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): The Marine that signed the orders was killed the  
  
last day 30 April 1975, when you were pulling out, seems his helicopter was shot  
  
down and so thats it.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats to bad, I was really looking forward to his courtmartial.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): I know Thomas but its over.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I guess so, 25 years and that picture is still in my mind, I remember  
  
a chopper going down as we were trying to move people to the motor boats to get  
  
them out.(pause)  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): You still there?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I am Jackie just thinking how true the word reflections is, you know  
  
how it goes, pictures of people places or things, always in your mind.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): Yes, and how did your trip go yesterday?  
  
MAGNUM: It was great, Kelli and her Dad had a great afternoon, thanks to all  
  
the work that you and Sarah did.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): So you think we did a good job?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes a great job.  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): Maybe we ought to send you a bill.  
  
MAGNUM: A bill, why a bill?  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): We worked all weekend on that for you.  
  
MAGNUM: All weekend!  
  
JACKIE PORTER ( over phone): So Captain, what do you think would be a good  
  
payment.  
  
MAGNUM: How about dinner for both of you would that be alright(smiling)  
  
JACKIE PORTER (over phone): I don't know Captain Magnum, but I will pass  
  
along your offer to Commander Wells and get back to you.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure fine that will work. (smiles)  
  
The phone goes to the dial tone, Magnum hangs the phone up looks towards the  
  
window. Sees the blue sky over head.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE  
  
With a sky like that it couldn't be any other way another great day in Hawaii.  
  
Yeah I know what your thinking and your right, Paradise, and enjoy my rest and  
  
retirement.  
  
(wide closing shot of ocean and Robins Nest.)  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading "Reflections" .  
  
Robin Masters 


End file.
